


Just Like the Sun

by olitwat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Learning Magic, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, and it is wonderful, basically everybody's at hogwarts, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry - Freeform, other stuff, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olitwat/pseuds/olitwat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson's a rough, loud-mouthed seventh year, and also Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry Styles is a slow talking fifth year who can barely fit on his broom, but can sure as hell catch a Snitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Sun

Louis follows his team off the pitch into the locker room, a huge grin on his face as he runs his fingers through his messy fringe. He claps his two beaters on the back, congratulating them on a good practice, then hops up onto one of the benches and clears his throat. "Okay team, first match of the year is this weekend. It's Hufflepuff, but we can't get too cocky. Horan's got a pretty good team together this year from what I've seen, and they might give us a run for our money."

He looks around the room at the six faces looking up at him with varying degrees of reverence, but mostly focusing on one face in particular, with those big wide eyes filled with some sort of puppy-like awe, that even five years later he isn't used to. "Their seeker in particular has drastically improved from last year, so Harry, make sure to keep an eye on her," he addresses the curly haired boy in front of him, and he can't help but give him a soft smile as he does.

Harry seems shocked that he's being spoken to, bright green eyes widening and curls bobbing on his head as he nods fervently bites on his pink bottom lip.

Louis turns his attention back to the others, going into more detail about their strategy for the game. Then he sends them all off to the showers, following after the boys. He's not really paying attention at all where he's going, and suddenly he stumbles over something and barely manages to catch himself before falling on his ass. He frowns, staring at the offending object and realizing belatedly that it's not an object, it's Harry, and what the hell is he doing on the floor?

The lanky boy looks up at Louis with probably the most horrified expression he’s ever seen, and shoots up like a beanstalk. His cheeks flush rather profusely and he’s babbling out “I’m so sorry, Louis, I didn’t know you were right there I’m sorry I didn’t mean to trip you up” like a proper idiot.

Louis can't help the laugh that bursts from his lips, seeing the boy blush like that and get all flustered. It is incredibly endearing, just like everything else about Harry. Ever since he'd met the boy he'd had this uncontrollable urge to just protect him from everything, even though he was significantly bigger than Louis now. Louis' laughter finally subsides and he shakes his head. "I wasn't paying attention. What were you doing anyway?"

“I-- uh, I was tying my shoe. Stupid me, right?” Harry chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and biting down on his lip.

Louis shakes his head again, amusement written on his face. "Maybe don't do that in the middle of a hallway?" he teases.

“Ah well…” Harry mutters, kicking at the ground and looking at his and Louis’ feet. “Er-- are you going to the common room?”

Louis shrugs. "Probably. Depends on what Hannah wants to do." He nods in the direction of the showers where his girlfriend is. She's a chaser on the team. Nice girl.

“Right.” Harry looks a bit disappointed, and he must not have anything to say, because he just turns around and scurries off to catch up to the other teammates.

Louis stares off after Harry, frowning slightly. This isn't the first time he's quickly excused himself when Louis brings up Hannah. He doesn't get it, because Hannah's a sweetheart really, and he can't think of any reason why Harry wouldn't like her. Unless... No that's ridiculous. Harry wouldn't break the bro code like that. But sometimes Louis does wonder if maybe he has a thing for her. He shrugs though, and pushes it out of his mind as he continues towards the showers, stripping out of his clothes and getting under the spray. When he's done, he comes out with his towel around his waist, going to his locker for a clean set of robes. 

Soon there are disgruntled sounds coming from (nearly) all the guys. Louis looks up at the commotion and sees a very flustered Harry is standing in the middle of them covering his crotch for some reason or another. “Ugh, Harry, keep your foul thoughts to yourself, you little git,” he hears Ed Sheeran-- another Chaser and a good friend of Harry’s-- calling out. So Harry’s got a boner. And of course he wouldn’t be Louis Tomlinson if he didn’t give him at least some crap for it, so he smirks. “Dirty gym socks got you all worked up, Styles?” he ribs, to the laughter of the other boys.

Harry’s mouth falls open and he’s whining out, “Shut up, I was thinking about-- er, Taylor’s tits!” Foul, indeed.

“Yeah, you goin’ for another round with her?” Nick Grimshaw barks out. “When’re you gonna pass the little slut over to me?”

Louis frowns at Nick’s remarks. The guy always kind of rubbed him the wrong way. They are mates of course--have to be for the team to function--but he is always loud and brash, and walks the thin line between funny and just plain rude. Louis likes to think he himself stays on the proper side of that line. He’s caught up in his less than pleasant feelings towards Nick and doesn’t even really register what Harry said until a few moments later. “Taylor’s tits,” he muses. “Well, whatever gets you going buddy. Just, you know, try to keep it to yourself.”

It’s at Louis’s sound advice that the other huffs, hurrying over to the lockers to pull on his robes and scurrying out of the showers, Ed following closely behind. He’s probably so embarrassed he won’t show his face around the team until the game, poor thing. After all, this isn’t the first time he’s made a complete fool of himself around the boys, and it certainly isn’t the first time they’ve given him a hard time about it.

Louis shakes his head as Harry practically flees. God, the boy is a total spaz ninety percent of the time. But he manages to be so adorable about it that Louis can’t even get annoyed. He changes into his clothes and goes to find Hannah, who has just come out of the girl’s locker room. He kisses her on the cheek and drapes his arm around her shoulders as they walk back to the common room, chatting idly about nothing important. He wonders if Harry will be in the common room like he said he would be. He hopes he didn’t upset the boy too much with his teasing.

***

Harry's in the Gryffindor common room, warming by the fire with his long limbs all stretched out and the light from the flames licking at the parchment on which he's scrawling out his Charms essay-- which regrettably, he'd waited til the last minute to get started on. He's barely got a paragraph done. Really, it's a shame how terrible he is at anything that isn't Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts. And soon he's distracted, thinking about the wonderful curve of Louis' ass and how glorious he looked with water running all down his naked body--

His thoughts are interrupted by the familiar rumble of the Fat Lady painting swinging open to let Gryffindors into the common room. He's grateful now that he's laying on his stomach, because thinking about Louis has given him a hard on yet again. And speak of the fucking devil. 

Louis walks into the common room, arm still around Hannah. He looks like he’s about to say something, but one of her friends calls to her from the stairs and she tells him she’ll catch up with him later and scurries off. Once she’s gone, Louis heads over to the couches and flops down on one, turning his head to the side to look at Harry. 

“Everything alright, tiger?” he asks.

“Huh?” Harry looks up, a bit puzzled, although he’s been watching Louis out the corner of his eye this whole time. “Oh, yeah, just doing a bit of homework. I forgot this fucking Charms essay was due and I’ve no clue what I’m supposed to be writing,” he grumbles, doodling on the edge of his parchment. He glances back up at Louis and cocks his head to the side. He wouldn’t dare mention what happened in the showers, and he’s got to say, he’s more than relieved Louis hasn’t mentioned it, either.

Louis props himself up on his elbow. “Charms? Give it here,” he says, reaching out his hand to take the essay, and Harry hands it over immediately, glad to be rid of the damn thing. It’s rather adorable how good at Charms Louis is. He’s seen the seventh year perform a few himself, and the way he swishes and flicks his wand dazzles Harry-- not that he’d ever in a million years admit to that.

Louis’s eyes scan over the essay for a couple minutes, reading what Harry’s already written, and then he grabs the quill and starts writing quickly, brows furrowing and tongue poking out between his lips while he writes. Honestly, Harry could stare at that all day. Louis finishes with a flourish and hands the paper back to Harry, who sits up and takes the paper, scanning over it quickly and deeming it a solid B. An A would be far too suspicious.

“You owe me,” Louis says with a grin, and Harry licks his lips, thinking of about three things he could do to return the favor.

He forgot he had a boner.

"Yeah? What d'you want? Galleons? A Defense paper?" A blowjob?

“Nah, too easy, I’ll come up with something.” Louis sits up on the couch, looking down at Harry with an unreadable expression. Harry wishes he knew what he was thinking. Then he kicks his foot out, nudging at Harry’s thigh. “So Taylor, huh?” he says, bringing up the locker room incident, if indirectly. And suddenly he wishes he’d gone up to the dormitories and gone to sleep. He jumped the gun on that thought, obviously.

He covers his cheeks with his hands and groans. “She’s pretty,” is all he can manage without sounding like a buffoon.

Louis shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.” Then he sighs and lays back on the couch. There’s an awkward silence between them, and it seems neither of them knows how to break it. There are so many things Harry wants to say, most of them along the lines of ‘but you’re prettier’ but he knows that would do nothing but make things even more awkward. 

Harry opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again, gathering his books and looking over Louis once more before hobbling over to the stairs. “Coming to bed, Lou?” he asks, biting down on his lip. That sounded far too domestic.

Something flashes over Louis’ face, but it’s fleeting, and Harry can't tell what it was. But then he nods and gets up to follow Harry up the stairs to the dormitories. 

Harry smiles softly, walking over to his bed and changing into his pajamas. Once he climbs into bed, he looks over at Louis, just looking at him and taking in how he looks in the moonlight before uttering a fond, “Goodnight, Louis.”

He hears a faint ‘Goodnight Harry’ come from the general area where Louis’ bed is, and his heart flutters just a bit as he lays down and turns over to go to sleep.


End file.
